Perfluoro(alkyl vinyl ethers) (herein sometimes abbreviated as PAVE) are present as monomeric units in a number of polymers which are commercially available, particularly perfluorinated thermoplastics useful as molding resins, and elastomers useful for heat and solvent resistant seals, and other uses. These ethers can be made by several methods, such as the pyrolysis of an appropriate acyl fluoride. However these methods often have disadvantages, such as only moderate yields, unwanted isomeric byproducts, and/or byproducts that are environmentally deleterious. Therefore, improved synthesis methods for these compounds are of interest.